


Trick or Treat

by armitageadoration



Category: Real Person Fiction, Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armitageadoration/pseuds/armitageadoration
Summary: What was it really like being married to Richard Armitage? Could he be a family man with all of his fans?This drabble  fits in the To Love story line.





	Trick or Treat

You were in the US visiting your parents. Oddly enough, you had been born and raised in London. Your mother was English and your father was American. They met while he was working in England. By the time they went to the States to live permanently, you were old enough to make the decision whether or not to follow. Because of your own work, you decided to stay. Plus, England was home.

You and your husband of six years, had twin boys. Alexander and Sebastian. Tomorrow night was Halloween. Halloween had been a large family affair for years, so the boys would be going trick or treating through your Uncle’s neighborhood. Right now, they were outside having fun with the horses. Your parents owned a ranch north of Houston Texas. Your father had each boy on a pony and he was leading them around.

Chuckling softly, you took a sip of coffee while watching from the kitchen windows.

“The boys having fun?” Your husband put his arms around your waist. He was still in his dressing gown

“Yes.” Smiling you tipped your head back to kiss him. “We might have a hard time getting them to come back home with us.” Turning around, you draped your arms over his shoulders.

“Anything special you would like to do today?”

He gave you a lascivious grin and wiggled his brows.

“Richard Crispin Armitage!” You laughed. Giving the tie to his dressing gown a tug.

“You asked.” He looked mischievous as a boy.

“Fair point.” Kissing his cheek. You were far more proper at your parents’ home than you were in your own. “We need to go get the boys costumes for tomorrow.”

“It’s already taken care of.”

“Really?”

“But of course. It was their idea.”

“Why does that scare me?”

Richard gave an evil laugh. He swatted your bottom playfully before wandering off to get dressed. Shaking your head, you appreciated the guest house. It was fine for up to ten people and on the property. It gave you enough privacy but also had the home feel of the larger house that your parents lived in.

You watched your children with a smile. The life you had lived thus far was only what you could describe as a pleasant surprise. You never had any desire to be an actor, which fell in your lap anyway. At the ripe old age of 24, you were a business woman, researcher, and scientist. You owned your own small pharmaceutical company that was successful beyond measure. Out of the blue, you were asked to audition for a made for television movie 8 years ago. You thought that the man had been joshing. He wasn’t. You happened to just be in the right place at the right time.

Having gone to the set of a television show, which the son of old friends of the family was starring in, you were asked to audition by the producer. Ahhhh, what a fateful day that turned out to be. You had no idea what the hell you were doing. Your friend was kind enough to show you some of the ropes as well as he could, when he wasn’t laughing at you at least.

The first part of the filming took place in France. You actually had gone down a couple of weeks early to get in some skiing in. There often wasn’t time for vacation in your busy life. You were so close to the French Alps, it was irresistible. The last day of your vacation, you twisted your back. It wasn’t horrible, just sore.

You were waiting on the other actors to arrive while doing some gentle yoga to loosen yourself up. While you were twisted into a bloody pretzel, the other lead arrived. Seeing you on the floor, the man started laughing. God, how you remembered that blush. You felt it from the tips of your toes all the way up.

Taking another sip of coffee, a smile appeared with the memory.

Finally having untangled your body, you stood up and introduced yourself to the man and he did the same.

“Are you okay?” He asked after the introduction.

“Oh, yes. I had a boarder cross in front of me while I was skiing and well, I ended up a little stiff.” Could that grin you gave him have been anymore sheepish?

“Oh? Where were you at?”

“Chamonix area. Aiguille du Midi’s Vallée Blanche, to be more specific.”

He whistled. “Wow. How long have you been skiing?”

“Well, on water since I was about 5 and on snow since I was about 8.”

“I just started about five years ago.”

“You any good?”

“Your level? No. But not bad.” He just realized he was eye to eye with you. The man looked down to see if you were on a higher step, but no.

The entire cast did the read through and everything else that goes with doing a film such as this. It was a good day. Everyone seemed to get along well, and thus far you liked everyone. You usually did.  Cabin assignments were given out. Most of the cabins were four rooms and then a shared living space. You thought it was weird, but not knowing any better, you really just didn’t think about it for more than a heartbeat. The one you were in was just two rooms and the shared space. It was really the only thing locally, and since filming there would only last three days, it was fine with most everyone.

Dropping off your luggage into the room and then going to change, you were out and running in a matter of minutes. You didn’t go far, not knowing the area well, just a 10 km run. You felt much better after that. Your head and body felt clear. A shower later, into shorts, tanktop- now it was time to have a drink.

Your hair was down so it could dry. Normally your hair was up, but now the dark curls fell to your lower back. A bottle opener was found, but nothing that passed as wine glasses in the kitchenette. Plastic cup it was!

Your ‘roommate’ came into the kitchenette at the same time.

“Shit!” Richard stopped dead in his tracks, surprised to find you there.

“I’m harmless. I promise.” You chuckled. “Care for a glass of wine?”

“That is exactly what I need actually.”

“Sorry about the plastic cup, but hey no need to be fancy.” Grinning, you handed him the cup. And walked out into living area, bottle in hand.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Please do.”

“Have they already put your extensions in? That’s fast.”

“Extensions?” You were puzzled for about a half second. “Oh. No. That’s all mine. I usually keep it up so, earlier it wasn’t obvious.”

“Seriously?”

“Stupid story short, I can’t have it down usually, so I just keep it up.” You were already ready to smack yourself upside the head for the fantastic first impression you were making.

“I tried looking you up to see what you starred in before, but I had no luck.”

“Oh.” God knows what your expression was, damnit. “I haven’t. Starred in anything, that is.”

“This is your first time acting?”

“Yes.” You chewed your lip.

“You acted very professionally earlier, I wouldn’t have known.”

“Thank you. Well except the human pretzel thing, I am trying to be professional.”

He laughed.

This was what started the days of working together. You both would come back to the resort cabins and polish off a bottle of wine with each other. It was pleasant, to say the least.

The period romance was about a woman that was sold to a man that would clear her father’s debts. Angry, she fought against marrying a man she considered brutish.

Upon returning to England for the rest of the filming, the same meetings happened. Although, now it wasn’t a shared space, it was in either one of your hotel rooms. It was a very comfortable starting friendship. The story, a period romance, was made even better than expected by the chemistry between you both.

Taking another sip of your coffee, you remembered a long forgotten part of the filming. Claret, the character you played was getting ready for bed. You had worn a long and quite prim nightgown. Richard Armitage’s character, William, had walked in not realizing she was there. The pair were betrothed to be wedded soon but your Claret was having none of it. This was not a love match for her. William had rushed to Claret, only to pin her to the wall. His hands roaming her body over the delicate linen. Richard had buried his face to your neck, kissing there. You remembered feeling his erection, and smiled against the coffee mug. The words that you had spoken as Claret rebuked his actions.

“You would rather force a woman with your lusts than give her the time to see what she wishes. William Banker, you are the brute of the worse kind. You might as well call me a whore as you paid for my services in the most improper of ways.”

He didn’t come over to share a bottle of wine that night, so you went to him. He was embarrassed to say the least. It was also the first night you two made love

Finding out that you two actually lived within a short walk of each other, well the rest was how they say history. A few years later, you two were married with children.

Richard was constantly moving around for filming. You on the other hand, only did what truly interested you. There was so much going on otherwise. You traveled often to see him wherever in the world he was at.

It was Christmas Day when you told him you were pregnant. The memory was so clear in your mind. You had been feeling poorly for about a week. Nothing big really, but you were extremely fatigued. Finally, there was a quick run to your family doctor, aka your best friend. She had told you on Christmas Eve to come in and get some more information. That wasn’t exactly the truth, but she told you the news and gave you an ultrasound. You were due at the end of August.

You and Richard weren’t married. Honestly, you had no idea how he would take the news. In your typical fashion, you hoped for the best but prepared for the worst. The ultrasound picture was placed in a holiday card and given to him alone on Christmas morning, before even leaving the bedroom. He didn’t grasp what was happening right away. When he asked, you told him that was a picture of his sons. He tackled you happily onto the shared bed. Richard was giddy finding out he would be a father.

“Sons?”

“Yes, we are having twins.”

He asked you to marry him not a second later. You had told him just because you were pregnant, that it wasn’t a reason to get married. Except, he had already asked your father’s permission for your hand in marriage and had the ring. It was to be his surprise for you that day. Instead, you surprised each other. It was a quick and small wedding two weeks later, just as you both wanted. 22 August 2012 you gave him his sons. He still thinks it was the best birthday present ever.

Now, in 2017 you were pregnant again. The new member of the family would be born in December.

Broken from your reverie from the past by two boys attacking your legs, you laughed out loud.

“Boys, be careful. Don’t hurt your mother.” Your dad spoke.

Ruffling both their dark curly heads, the only thing other than their smile that they got from you, otherwise they were spitting images of their father. “Hello my loves.” You kissed the top of their heads. “It’s fine Dad. Between these two hooligans and their father I never know what is going to happen.”

“You gonna leave the boys with me and your mom while you and Rich go out today?”

“Hmm. I don’t know Dad. What do you say boys?”

“GRANDPA!” The boys said in unison.

“I know where I stand then.” Richard walked out from getting dressed, only to wrap his arms around your waist again.

“OOoh. I think we have a little footballer there!” He felt the baby kick.

“That baby is going to play for the Texans!”

“Wrong football Dad.”

“Well. As long as y’all aren’t Cowboy fans, I’m okay with soccer.”

Laughing, you rolled your eyes. This time you had not wanted to find out the sex of the baby. You knew it was just one child and it was a healthy baby, thankfully. That was it.

You and Richard stayed out late, knowing the boys were in good hand with your parents. It was a nice quiet warm day. That part of Texas never got really cold. Since your parents kept the boys with them, you and Richard had the cottage to yourselves. You both took advantage of that and didn’t fall asleep until the sun started to come up.

You both were woken up by the boys rushing in and jumping on the bed.

“Alexander John Crispin Armitage!” You cried out

“Sebastian James Crispin Armitage!” Richard hollered at the same time as you.

Two bubbling little boys climbed up between the both of you. You couldn’t help but laugh when they smirked just like their father.

“We are so in trouble.” You looked at Richard.

“Why?”

“They are your miniature doppelgangers. Millions of women’s hearts will break when they grow up.”

He rolled his eyes at you.

“Ha! I have seen the fanfics and the YouTube videos.”

Richard changed the subject. “You two have breakfast yet?”

“Dad, it’s lunch time.” Alexander said.

Diving in to tickle both of his sons, he laughed with them. “No wonder you woke us up!”

You pulled on your robe and walked to the kitchen to make coffee. Finding your mum and dad siting there at the table already. Leaning down giving them each a kiss, you smiled. “Afternoon.”

“What did y’all get into last night?” Your father asked.

“You don’t want to know.” You grinned.

James Hart stood up fast and blushed brightly. At  6’11, he was where you got your height from. You and your mother started both to laugh.

“Young lady I am in the right mind to turn you over my knee this instant!”

“Dad, I’m too old.” You poured a mug of coffee for yourself and Richard.

“It doesn’t matter!”

Richard came out in his dressing gown. He carried his two boys under his arms. “Hey Lady? Where do you want these packages?” He did an extremely thick imitation of a Brooklyn accent.

“Put them anywhere you find a spot. Thank you Sir.” You waved him off.

Watching the boys get deposited on the sofa, you smiled. Life was happy. Handing Richard his mug, you leaned against him. “When do we need to leave for Uncle Bob’s mum?”

“As soon as you two can get dressed. The boys will have their cousins to play with until it is time to go trick or treating.”

You had no siblings. So Uncle Bob was your Dad’s brother, Robert. His children were around your age so the young cousins were actually your 2nd cousins.

“Do we need to dress up here, darling?” Richard asked.

“No. Just bring everything with us. We have a few hours before the boys need to get ready.”

 “Are you going out with them?” You looked to your handsome husband.

“No, too risky for me being recognized. I wouldn’t want to spoil their fun.”

“Oh sweetheart. I am sorry to hear that. We could find you a mask?”

“It’s fine. I want them to have their fun.”

You both got dressed and a large valise was packed for the boys. You eyed it suspiciously. Richard wouldn’t tell you what the costumes were.

The day went quickly. The children, all 8 of them, were outside playing until it was time to get ready to go out. All of your cousins were male, 2 first and 8 second cousins. So all the family men were going out that evening, including your father.

Your father was the first to come down ready to go. You started shaking your head and laughing. He was dressed as Gandalf.

“You make a perfect Gandalf! You are going to tower over everyone.”

One by one the men and boys started to come down the stairs. Your eyes went wide and you joined in with peals of laughter

Your uncle came down dressed as Bilbo.

First was Dwalin. This was your eldest cousin. His brother was Balin. Your twins were next. They came over to you and said

“Kili!”

“And Fili.”

“At your service.” The spoke in unison.

Then there came Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Nori, Bofur, and Bombur all in a heap down the stairs.

You were laughing so hard that you couldn’t breathe. You knew your husband was behind this. Only Richard could pull off costumes this rich and beautiful.

His rich baritone came from behind your father. “Gandalf, I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice.”

He looked just like himself from the Hobbit. You had loved the books as a child but loved the movies  for simply watching him. To you, he would be the only Thorin Oakenshield ever.

He grinned at you, so proud of organizing this without anyone knowing, except those dressing up.

Standing, you applauded your family’s efforts. The flash of cameras going off gave you and Richard a moment to sneak off. You hugged him hard. A wide smile playing on your lips, you kissed his smile in turn.

“What on earth gave you this idea?”

“The boys wanted to go as the characters. So I thought, well, this is probably going to be the first Halloween the boys really remember. I wanted it to be special for them. I also wanted to be with them for it. Who would ever think Thorin _IS_ actually Thorin??”

“Well you are certainly my King Under the Mountain.” You gazed into his blue grey eyes.

“I love you.”

 

 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
